Book of Bad Blood
by CrescenTwilight
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian get a letter from the Queen, stating to solve the crime family gang murders around the London area in the next town over. Throughout the adventure, secrets of Ciel's past come to haunt him ever since the meeting with a girl named Sheina whose intention is only to help. Not only that, but something sexy may be brewing for our favorite butler and this new lady.
1. His Butler, Disguise

A familiar scraping sounds, brightness following. As he comes to, footsteps approach from behind.

"Auh, good morning, My Lord."

"Ugh..." Ciel slowly blinks his eyes open, the haze soon disappearing as he slowly sits himself in an upright position, wiping away his drowsiness.

Ciel turns to the side, a tired frown plastered to his face as he allows Sebastian to dress himself. Sebastian wears his usual butler attire as he finishes all but his shoes. "My Lord, today you have received a letter from the Queen, herself." he digs in his pocket and pulls out a letter with the Queen's seal.

"Alright..." Ciel takes it once Sebastian opens it, skimming over its contents. As he reads, his brows burrow closer and closer together.

"What is it?" Sebastian asks, patiently while cocking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Ugh, the Queen Victoria asks that we look into the boss runs around the city. They have been making a lot of trouble recently and it's not surprising that it has reached the Queen's attention." Ciel hands the letter over to Sebastian whom reads it, focused.

Once he finishes, he smiles and asks, "Would you like me to pack you a lunch then, instead?"

"Do what you will, I have no time to debate this matter further. Let us be off within the hour."

"Yes, Master." With that, Sebastian disappears to continue his tasks and to make sure the other servants are in order. He prepares a simple lunch instead of his more glorious dishes, making Baldroy, the kitchen servant, step aside.

"Say Sebastian, how long do ya think you'll be gone this time?" he waves his hand in an asking manner.

"No more than a few days, I suppose. It is within the neighboring city after all."

"Right, then. Our master will probably be out over until the next few days, I'm assuming."

"Yes, and that means it is your job along with the others to make sure you keep things in order."

"Yes, Sir." he stands at attention and Sebastian continues to pack the essentials. Once finished, he goes back to Ciel's room to help prepare a small suitcase of clothes and other misc. items.

Within the hour, they both leave and soon after arrive at a pub the next city over. Unfortunately, the only place available for nearby travelers. They walk inside, taking in the polished wooden rails and nicer interior than expected. In the middle against the wall stands a large bar with an older woman with a short frame and a young blonde, tending to the customers. Sebastian and Ciel sit down at a stool for two, the young girl walking over with a smile.

"Hello! I haven't seen you two around here, you new in town?" she asks, a thick fishtail braid clinging over her shoulder and down her torso. Her blue, golden touched eyes show kind and sincere.

"We live nearby." Ciel states dismissively and waits for her to get on with the order.

"Right, well would you like me to read you off our choices?" she asks, taking out a small pad and pen.

"Earl Grey, please." he finishes.

"And for you?" she asks, bringing her focus to Sebastian.

"Nothing for me, thank you."

"Ok... One Earl Grey coming right up!" she turns to leave, heading behind the bar, the two watching her leave. The old woman watches her approach and then glances in the duo's direction. A strong stern stretches across her face.

"What do you think she is staring at?" Ciel asks, disapprovingly.

"I do believe that it is us, Master." Sebastian smiles down at Ciel who frowns more than he is already.

"That's obvious, but why? Do you think she knows who I am?" Ciel crosses his arms and looks Sebastian in the eye.

"I don't know, but we can find out when she comes back with your tea." he says, a curious expression following as he looks from the old woman to the girl.

A moment later, the girl returns with a cup of tea and sets it gently in front of Ciel, as well as a small portion of a fancy chocolate slice of cream cake. "This is on the house. Not selling well today and I would hate to see it go to waste."

"Thank you." Ciel states simply before taking in a cautious sip of his tea.

"Most appreciated. I'm sorry, however, I don't believe you've told us your name?" Sebastian asks, peering up at her.

"Oh, it's Sheina. I'm sorry, I must have forgotten to mention it." she apologizes, turning a slight pink in the cheeks as she waits for him to go on.

"It's quite alright. In fact, we have been wondering something. We heard from our, relative, that there were some gang scuffles around this area. Care to enlighten us?"

"Hmm.." She sits, crossing her arms and bringing her finger to her cheek in thought. She cocks her hip and looks at them grimly, before adding, "Well there has been much more activity, yes. Our stretch hasn't been targeted much. However, you shouldn't ask questions... It's a dangerous thing to do."

Ciel and Sebastian both give a sly smile before his butler continues, "Oh, I'm sure you're to be trusted. You're very kind and innocent, as so to speak." he shoots a devious grin in her direction, making her blush before she begins to divert from his comment.

"Well, try not to ask too many questions to too many people. It may get you in trouble. That brings to question, are you staying upstairs in our inn tonight?"

"Yes, we shall. I have one more question for you then, before we retire to our room upstairs... The older woman in the back...she seems-" Ciel starts but is quickly cut off.

"Oh, Nan over there? She practically raised me these last few years. She's simply cautious... Tells me to be careful to newcomers, such as yourself, about everybody."

They take in the information and nod before finishing up the last of the tea and the chocolate cream before asking her to take them to their room they will be staying in. Dropping a decent amount of coins into her hands, they allow her to lead.

"Follow me, if you please." She lifts up the heavy, blue fabric, rising it above her ankles by a few inches before going up the first flight of wooden stairs.

As she leads, Sebastian and Ciel follow, Sebastian asking more questions. "Is there a direction you can put us on anything to do with the scuffles about?"

"Not really, although... Um..." she hesitates, making it to the top step with the other two bringing her hand up and biting her finger in anxiousness. Her blue-gold flecked eyes narrow in thought as she debates whether to tell them. A light blush forms before she decides to continue, "Sir Thomas and his...friends" she spits the last word out with slight disgust before adding, "like to stop in during the late week."

"Auh, yes... I've heard of this Sir Thomas. He's the son of the ring leader, correct?" Ciel asks, looking up to her for assuredness.

"Yes, he is. Although, he doesn't act like it. He mainly comes in to drink so I doubt you will get much out of him. What exactly are you going to do with what I've told you? You're not planning on starting a new war, are you?" she asks, her eyes wide as she looks to both of them for an answer.

"Quite the opposite, I'm afraid. We are here to stop it actually." Sebastian answers for them and watches Sheina's face as she seems contemplate whether to ask more but resorts to know that's the best answer she is going to get out of them.

"Enough with all these questions! I would like to be taken to our room, please." Ciel states in slight annoyance.

"Oh! I apologize..." Sheina says, realizing they had been just standing on the top platform of the stairs. She begins walking down a slightly decorated hallway, heading towards the end where a window and balcony sit, a door on either side. "It's this way."

She takes a ring of keys from her half apron. She scans it for the right key before unlocking it to a simple room with a bed, large enough for one person to spread out comfortably and a dresser with end tables to match. A lamp with stained glass deign to burn bright enough to highly illuminate the nearby area and dimly light the rest of the room lay on the end table towards the side of the bed nearest the door. A window in the far wall shone with daylight.

"The bathroom is behind this door," she walks into the room towards the wall opposite the bed and opens the door to reveal a peek at the bathroom. "And would you like me to direct you to your room, Sir?"

The question is directed at Sebastian whom shakes his head briefly before kindly adding, "No, my homing arrangements have already been taken care of."

"Alright, then. Well, if you need anything or would like to know more about the area, don't hesitate to ask. I will be downstairs tending the bar..." She goes to leave but is stopped.

"Actually, it would be most helpful if you could possibly accompany us around town and show us where the recent murders have happened. If that's alright with you, that is." Ciel says, grabbing her attention enough for her to turn back around and stare at them long and hard for a moment.

"I don't want to cause any trouble, simply being that the Sir Thomas comes in mostly to pester me... If he gets news of me being around those areas-"

"Don't worry about that, we have that taken care of, if you may." Sebastian puts a finger in the air, awaiting everyone's full attention. "We can give you a disguise. Nowadays, it's the younger ones that do most of the fighting around here."

"Oh, you've heard? They've been recruiting younger, stronger boys in the area. A little younger than I am, unfortunately... It's sad, but those boys play just as fowl as the adults like myself do. And wait... You want me to wear a disguise? I don't understand..."

"It's quite simple, actually." Ciel mutters, matter of fact.

"If you are able to, which we would be extremely grateful, might I add, be known today as a Sheldon... A male version of yourself." Sebastian smiles sweetly.

"A m-male? But I... I guess this could be interesting, today will be slow at least, until later tonight. But this is all I can do, just show you the areas, you hear? I can't be caught helping you."

"We understand. Now, Sebastian, please help the Lady Sheina find something a little...less ladylike." Ciel states, dismissing any further conversation about the matter until later.

"Yes, Master." Sebastian bows, turning to Sheina. "Let us see what we can find."

"Um, alright... Let me allow Nan to know, first." Sheina says, the twinge of being slight unsure, nervous and excited about the thrill running through her as she thinks about what is to come. Sebastian nods and before anytime, she goes to work, Ciel settling himself in the room for a brief time until they would all be ready.

...

A short time passes, staying within the hour as Sheina and Sebastian knock back to Ciel's door. "Come in." he answers as Sebastian opens the door and gestures for Sheina to walk in. Ciel looks to her with wide eyes, scanning the butler's work. Sheina wore a tan cap, containing her luscious golden hair. She wore light brown street clothes and a vested jacket, a size bigger to hide any image of her female qualities. A wore-looking cuffed shirt, rolled up to her elbows. Long white stockings with black shoes completed the outfit.

"Well, do I look convincing?" Sheina asks, a blush of embarrassment spreading across her cheeks. She diverts her eyes away from both of them who come to admire the work from the front.

"You certainly don't waste any details, do you Sebastian?" Ciel asks, crossing his arms but nods in an approving manner.

"So it **is** fooling?" she asks, uncomfortable at their staring.

"Quite." Ciel states.

"We needed a slight looser fit due to the challenge of the difference in figure. I'm glad you approve, Master."

"Yes, now we have wasted enough time. Let us get on with it." he says and all three head downstairs.


	2. His Butler, Scene

As the three headed down the stairs, Nan, the old woman, eyed them cautiously with a stern look of disapproval. She watched as the master and butler coerced their way into Sheina's life within just an hour. All four of them had made eye contact and Sheina was the only one to look away from her stare. An uncomfortable feeling brewed within her as she made her way down, dressed in such attire.

Sheina looked around anxiously to see if any of her regulars noticed her disappearance or recognized her from this ruse. She began to wonder why she had accepted to help them in the first place. After all, she didn't know them. She sighed in slight of herself being so gullible once again. She always got herself into these messes and could never keep out of trouble despite always trying to do the right thing.

Nobody seems to have noticed anything out of the ordinary, in all honestly, nobody even bothered to look up from their drinks or hot dishes. They all seemed to be in their own worlds or conversations. She sighed in relief to the fact that this could actually work. Perhaps Sebastian had done a good job on her. He had given her a pair of clothes to change into and she had let him in again to help with the cap and figuring, despite being completely embarrassed. He had teased her but reassured her that she could fool just about anyone. He had even given her a short speech on mannerisms and way of speaking that a street boy might say.

He had also given her a small story to comply with just in case anything went array. She prayed it wouldn't.

"This way." she says as Sebastian opens the glass door and lets the two head out towards the busy street. They all follow along, trailing behind Sheina as they head in the direction of the last crime scene. The trip there is quiet and uneventful to which they were all thankful for. After a few twists and turns and several stretches along the way, they came to a stop at a bloody scene.

Wooden crate piles in the corner of small circular divot area, a street lamp hovering a few feet away. Some crates were toppled over and you could tell by the placing of certain things that there was a struggle here. Soaked blood and blood stained puddles decorate the scene. A spiked metal fence separate a patch of wildflowers and trees to one side, a brick building outlaying the other. Vines creep up the building in growth, and a lonely bench sits a few feet away under the light.

"This area is perfect for a quick struggle, there wouldn't be enough light to see any known attacker." Ciel states, taking in the surroundings.

"But then why stay in the corner away from the light? Unless you know what's about to happen." Sheina states, confusion spreading across her face as clear as day.

"If the victim knew they would be killed, why not prevent it? Unless they were promised some form or release for their situation?" Sebastian says aloud as he ponders a number of situations that could be chalked up.

Several people passed by, apparently unmoved by the fact of the crime. Were these people so use to crime that it just didn't faze them anymore? This area is within rival gangs so the fact they may be used to it might only be a fraction of the case. They were probably trying not to draw attention to themselves as well and just went about their own business lest, to stay out of the gangs.

"We need more information about what happened." Ciel says and turns to Sheina. "Is there anywhere else you can think of that may be helpful to our investigation?"

Sheina looks down in thought before nodding. "Follow me." They continue down a long stretch, plenty of younger children running around the streets in raggedy clothes and many shady figures leaning around corners, shadows and alleyways.

"It's down this way," she comes to a stop and points down an alleyway. Gang signs and symbols outline the concrete buildings and a metal gate, rusted and sturdy sits in an open angle at the end. Trash and puddles litter the area and a stench all too familiar wafts through the air. "We need to be careful, though. We're in the Other's territory."

They both nod to her and begin walking down, cautiously. No noise bustled in this area of town, being the most recent incident and new territory. The citizens knew where they should and shouldn't go, being enemy territory or bad areas of the city. They weren't blind as to know how to keep their necks out of trouble. Sheina stops abruptly, pulling a hand to her mouth with wide eyes as she points with the other ahead of her.

Blocked by a crate, Ciel and Sebastian move around behind her to see what exactly she is staring at. The first thing is the stench... Whoever this guy is, he has been there for awhile. His face is unrecognizable except for his mouth, forever locked in a screaming position and his clothes are slashed to shreds. Blood pools around what once was a man and his limbs are posed in unnatural angles, at least, what is left of his limbs, anyway. Chunks of his remains lay around him and his stomach is cut, the insides a bit too visible than needed to see. Sheina quickly looks away, afraid the image to be burned into her mind if she stares any longer.

Ciel pulls a hank and puts it to his nose to block out what he can of the smell, his eyes narrowing in disgust as he takes a step back from the horrific scene. Sebastian walks another step ahead, kneeling before the corpse as he inspects it. "No doubt this guy suffered tremendous pain before his end."

"That's awful. I didn't realize these gangs would be so cruel!" Sheina blurts, taking note to only look at the others and effortly not taking another glance towards the dead.

"It is, but this is why we've been sent to stop this. Sebastian, look at that." Ciel points with his other hand, leading behind the corpse. A bloodied set of footprints walk the way ahead of them.

"It seems that the killer had other plans..." Sebastian states before standing up and they all begin walking towards the path lain ahead.

"You guys cant be serious, going in by yourselves?! You could get killed!" Sheina tries but to no avail.

"This is our job, if you can not stomach it, go back home." Ciel states, a look of shock spreading heatedly over Sheina's face. "We do not have time to babysit."

A heavy frown weighs over, as she tightens her fists and stomps towards Ciel, pushing his shoulder back to face him. She sets her blue-gold eyes directed to his, only a mere few inches apart and states irritably, "Do not treat me as if I am a child. Under normal circumstances your way of doing things is idiotic and you will only get yourself killed. You don't know the territories and gang members like I do, so you need a guide. Second, a two-man army walking aimlessly isn't-"

"Alright, already! You may follow... Just don't come complaining to me if you-" Ciel stops, realizing the other two had begun walking ahead of him, leaving him a couple feet behind in a teasing manner. "Hey! You can't just leave without me!" Ciel jogs to catch up as they continue suspecting the scenes.

After several minutes, the trio comes to a halt, the bloodied footsteps ending after so far from the host, the blood had worn off. Fortunately, they were at a dead end, full of different connected buildings and doors. "Where should we look in?"

Ciel and Sebastian think a minute before answering her, "Master, I believe we should wait to rush in unprepared. We now know where our killer went to, but we must wait and see the passings of individuals before we go into the lions den."

"Yes, I agree. Then, Sheina and I will head back and I want you to scope out everything you can. Report back to me when you are finished."

"Yes, Master." Sebastian bows and follows them out of the alley, watching them disappear in the busy street, headed back towards the start. Sebastian smiles, slinking back into the shadows of the alley before saying, "I know you're there. You might as well come out, unless you want me to come find you, which I assure you, wont end well."

Sebastian looks in the direction, awaiting for the suspect to come out. After a brief minute, "Alright, then. I have warned you after all." He begins to go in the direction, but stops when a man pops out of the crate. "Please, do explain yourself quickly, I do have a busy day ahead of me." And with that, his eyes flash a bright red before he smiles again, this time a bit more devious.

A/N:

Sorry this chapter took awhile to complete... Its been acting up and is going to be sent into repairs Monday! I know I know...Im peeved at it too XD It sucks, but I promise to write more when it comes back! I'm hoping it wont be too long... Please be patient with me! Thank you! 3 Also, this chapter isn't too long due to the problems with my computer but...I promise I will make them a bit longer!


End file.
